omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue
Character Synopsis Rogue is an I.D.P.D agent that left the I.D.P.D. after her close friend Lil' Hunter was abandoned on failure of a dangerous mission. Before she left she stole the I.D.P.D's super weapon the Portal Strike and has been pursued by the I.D.P.D. ever since. She has been combat trained in her time in the I.D.P.D., possesses Blast Armor that provides a defensive explosive burst when she becomes damaged, and regularly comes equipped with her Rogue Rifle that fires 2 round bursts of blue colored ammo. While decidedly simply a mortal human with impressive combat training and equipment the mutations that she can obtain throughout her journey allow her to become more powerful than what she could ever become. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B Verse: Nuclear Throne Name: Rogue Age: Unknown (Possibly between 20-35) Classification: Human (Mutant) Special Abilities: Explosive Portal Manipulation via Portal Strike, Projectile Destruction via Portal Strike or Blast Armor, Weapon Mastery, Bullet Hell Creation via Weapons available in game, Radiation Absorption and Resistance, Fire and Explosive Resistance via Boiling Veins, Energy Amplification via Laser Brain, Homing Attacks via Bolt Marrow with Bolt Weapons, Amplified Senses via Eagle Eyes or Euphoria, Health Vampirism via Bloodlust, Ammo Vampirism via Lucky Shot or Recycle Gland, Attack Reflection via Sharp Teeth, Limited Invulnerability via Last Wish, Enhanced Intimidation via Scarier Face, and Toxic Aura via Gamma Guts. Destructive Ability: Wall Level with use of Armor or Portal Strike. She is also able to wield several weapons that also have said capabilities. Speed: Normal Human Travel Speed with faster speeds being able to be achieved via Extra Feet and possibly Euphoria, Variable Reaction Speed (can be assumed to be Above Average Reaction Speed due to combat training with a possibly higher speed due to Euphoria), Attack Speed is Supersonic to Hypersonic+ via lightning weapons and bullet weapons, and Combat Speed is assumed to be at least Above Average due to combat training. Lifting Ability: At least Above Average to Athletic Human due to her wearing armor, carrying heavy weaponry (The Super Plasma Cannon and Double Minigun being great examples), and large amounts of ammunition while dealing with combat situations. Presumably able to be increased via the mutation Back Muscle which allows for Rogue to carry double her regular weapon ammo reserves. Striking Ability: Assumed to be Wall Level via her Portal Strikes, Blast Armor, and using the mutation Hammer Head which grants the ability to plow through walls with ease. Some weapons also provide such a striking level that Rogue is able to use like all Explosive Weapons, the Energy Hammer, Super Plasma Cannon, Plasma Cannon, and Ultra Crossbow. Durability: Assumed to be Athlete Level to Street Level due to her Blast Armor and combat training however Rogue is able to take a hit from genetically mutated behemoths like the Rhino Freak and the massive Big Dogs without dying possibly placing her in Wall Durability. Said Durability is also able to be increased via the mutation Rhino Skin which boosts health via providing a tougher skin which should place her squarely in the Wall Durability category if chosen. Stamina: Technically Unknown due to never being shown to tire. Is assumed to be Peak Human in Stamina at the least. Range: Tens of Meters to Hundreds of Meters depending on the type of weapon used. Eagle Eyes should increase this by allowing for better weapon stabilization while firing. Intelligence: Above Average to Gifted, is shown to understand how to manipulate and upgrade her Blast Armor and Portal Strike via her ultras and throne butt with assumed limited resources. Previous rank in the I.D.P.D also suggests high competency in tactical situations. Weaknesses: Due to leaving the I.D.P.D. due to Lil' Hunter's abandonment using him as emotional leverage could prove fruitful. Is mortal and can die with enough of a beating. I.D.P.D. officers are consistently tailing her providing passive pressure while in a firefight. The Portal Strike will deal damage to Rogue as well, use of Boiling veins prevents near instant death and instead sets her health to 4 from her regular 8. Notable Feats: Successfully stole the Portal Strike from the I.D.P.D. which due to its classification as one of the I.D.P.D.'s superweapon's mostly likely had high security. Versions: Due to the nature of how starting a new run in Nuclear Throne works Lorewise there is a near infinite number of Rogues. Each version has a different list of mutations (Up to 9 with 1 Ultra Mutation) and different weapons. While only a theory it is also possible that there are also versions of Rogue that did not leave the I.D.P.D. and received the Portal Strike for use in the attacks that were preformed on the mutants that tried to reach the Nuclear Throne. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Portal Strike, Blast Armor, Rogue Rifle, a Rebreather, a host of other weapons , and possibly a crown. It should be noted that the Portal Strike can be upgraded for a larger blast radius via Rogue Thrown Butt. Also either the Portal Strike can be upgraded for double the available strikes stored and double the portal strikes per portal strike canister or her Blast Armor for more explosions when she ultra mutates. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Portal Strike: Rogue denotes an area to have a line of three blue circular explosions that can destroy walls, hurt enemies, and hurt Rogue. Can be done up to 3 times without choosing the Super Portal Strike for Rogue's ultra that allows for 6 to be stored. ** Upgraded Portal Strike: Portal Strike explosions are about twice as large as non upgraded portal strike explosions. (Obtained by taking Throne Butt for Rogue's mutation) * Blast Armor Defense: When hit by anything damaging Rogue's Blast Armor makes a blue explosion on Rogue that can destroy projectiles and damage enemies that activates nearly a second after being hit. Rogue is not harmed by this explosion. * Super Blast Armor Defense: Instead of a single blast when hit Rogue also creates 3 addition blasts a meter or two away from herself in a Y formation. Extra Info: Rogue cannot choose both Super Portal Strike or Super Blast Armor and must choose one or the other. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Madeline (Celeste) Speed, Lifting Ability, and Range were equalized both are 9-B. Madeline's Profile Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Games Category:Nuclear Throne Category:I.D.P.D Category:Weapons Master Category:Portal Users